<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Back to black by Serene_sama94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939839">Back to black</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94'>Serene_sama94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Character Death, Cheating, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Marriage, Secrets, Snape survives, Songfic, Toxic Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amor...<br/>Todo el mundo tiene aquella idea romántica de que el amor lo es todo, que el amor todo lo salva, que el amor es la magia más poderosa que existe, pero todos olvidan que hay casos en los que el amor te mata lentamente.</p><p> </p><p>Inspirado en la canción "Back to black" de Amy Winehouse</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Back to black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Si de algo puede estar seguro Draco Malfoy es que todo en la vida tiene un precio y este se paga con creces. El rubio platinado sabe que el día de su muerte se podrá ir en paz, porque definitivamente no hay forma en que pueda continuar en deuda con los dioses después de todo lo que ha vivido en los últimos años.</p><p>Hoy fue un día bastante tranquilo, el trabajo no fue nada fuera de lo normal y el cielo de Londres se mostró tan apacible y gris como de costumbre, esa tarde Severus le dejó ir rápido después de que cerraron la botica y él se apresuró a llegar a su modesto departamento, pero en cuanto llegó y vio a cierto castaño sentado frente a la chimenea y con la mirada perdida en las llamas, supo que algo malo sucedería… de nuevo.</p><p>-Hola cariño- saludó el de mirada de plata, intentando esconder sus temores</p><p>-Draco… tenemos que hablar- murmuró Harry sin siquiera mirarle</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He left no time to regret<br/>Kept his dick wet<br/>With his same old safe bet<br/>Me and my head high<br/>And my tears dry<br/>Get on without my guy<br/>You went back to what you knew<br/>So far removed from all that we went through<br/>And I tread a troubled track<br/>My odds are stacked<br/>I'll go back to black</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>-Dijiste que sería la última vez- dijo Draco acercándose</p><p>-¿Qué?</p><p>-Ya conozco esta rutina Harry, ha sido la misma cada una de las veces que has hecho esto- declaró con voz firme aun cuando sentía como sus piernas se tambaleaban</p><p>-No podemos seguir así Dragón- musitó el auror poniéndose de pie y acariciando su mejilla, el sangre pura cerró los ojos llenándose por la calidez de aquel gesto</p><p>-Lo sé… sólo desearía que esta vez me eligieras a mí- susurró conteniendo las lágrimas</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We only said goodbye with words<br/>I died a hundred times<br/>You go back to her<br/>And I go back to<br/>I go back to us</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>-No estoy eligiendo- contestó Harry soltándole</p><p>-Sí lo haces, cada maldita vez- murmuró con enojo</p><p>-Corta el drama Malfoy- gruñó el moreno- Tú no tienes ni idea…</p><p>-¡OH! Discúlpeme- le interrumpió ahora furioso- ilústrame entonces con las grandes penurias del auror Potter</p><p>-Draco…</p><p>-Pero antes, déjame recordarte que fuiste tú quien me convenció de esto. Fuiste tú quien me sedujo en aquel pasillo de Hogwarts a pesar de estar saliendo con alguien- siseó el Slytherin apretando las mandíbulas- Recuerda que fui yo el que fue desheredado y desconocido por sus padres, porque cierto mestizo me juraba que haríamos una vida juntos… ¡Para terminar casándose con Ginevra Weasley!</p><p>-No eres el único que ha sufrido- murmuró Harry con el rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza</p><p>-No, pero sí el que peor la ha pasado- susurró con dolor- Ya no puedo más Harry, no puedo seguir aquí, esperando a que te canses de tu esposa de nuevo. Porque cada vez que vuelves a ella, yo me quedo aquí, hundiéndome en un agujero profundo y sin fondo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I love you much<br/>It's not enough<br/>You love blow and I love pow<br/>And life is like a pipe<br/>And I'm a tiny penny rolling up the walls inside</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>-Dragón…- el moreno se acercó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos mirándole con aquellos ojos tan verdes como el jade de los que se enamoró</p><p>-No, no me hagas esto- susurró conteniendo un sollozo- no me mires como si fuera la cosa más importante en tu mundo, como si me amaras…</p><p>-Te amo, lo sabes</p><p>-Y eso es lo que me mata- murmuró tomando aquellas manos entre las suyas para alejarse</p><p>-No quiero hacerlo, pero no tengo opción…</p><p>-Sí la tienes, siempre la has tenido</p><p>-Draco, amor entiéndeme…</p><p>-Créeme que lo intento, de verdad que lo hago- confesó mirándoles de frente y tragándose sus lágrimas- Pero eso no lo hace menos doloroso. Amarte me está matando…</p><p>-No digas eso- le interrumpió el moreno con voz temblorosa y tomando sus manos</p><p>-Es la verdad- murmuró mirando al suelo- No soy ni la sombra de quien era cuando te conocí. Harry, cada vez duermo menos, cada vez bebo más… y Severus se está hartando de mis errores, pero no me corre porque sabe que es lo más cercano que me queda a una familia.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We only said goodbye with words<br/>I died a hundred times<br/>You go back to her<br/>And I go back to<br/>We only said goodbye with words<br/>I died a hundred times<br/>You go back to her<br/>And I go back to</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-Quiero que seas feliz- susurró Harry- y sé que yo no puedo darte eso, pero soy tan egoísta…</p><p>-Éramos felices Harry- interrumpió el rubio- Fuimos tan malditamente felices y todo el mundo lo sabía</p><p>-Éramos sólo niños…</p><p>-Eso no interesa, lo importante era que nos amábamos, que nos teníamos el uno al otro, que mi puto mundo giraba alrededor de tu jodida sonrisa- sollozó</p><p>-Draco…</p><p>-¿Por qué tuviste que elegirla a ella? ¿Por qué nos hiciste esto?- siseó al sentir que ya no podría contener sus lágrimas- Tal vez al mundo le guste fingir que nunca rompiste tu relación con Ginevra para estar conmigo, pero eso no significa que no pasara. El que el mundo finja que no sabe que estás conmigo cada que peleas con ella no va a borrar los últimos cinco años de nuestra vida…</p><p>-Ambos tomamos malas decisiones, no puedes culparme de todo- murmuró el ojiverde</p><p>-No lo hago, sé que yo también tengo culpa, por creerte cada vez que apareces en mi puerta jurando que te quedarás…</p><p>-Quiero quedarme, lo dije en serio cariño, quiero quedarme- sollozó el moreno</p><p>-¿Entonces por qué no lo haces?- cuestionó casi con desesperación y el silencio que le siguió fue casi sepulcral</p><p>-… Está embarazada- confesó con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y sin atreverse a ver a su amante de frente</p><p>-¿Qué?... – el rubio sintió que su mundo terminaba de desmoronarse al darse cuenta que el castaño de nuevo le había mentido, las lágrimas corrieron libres por su rostro y sus pulmones expiraron hasta el último aliento olvidándose de ingresar aire de nueva cuenta, su mano izquierda viajó a su pecho y estrujó la camiseta con fuerza tal cual su corazón se sentía en ese instante</p><p>-Dragón… ¿Estás bien? Dime algo…</p><p>-Largo- se obligó a decir en apenas un susurro</p><p>-Amor, por favor. No puedo dejarte así…</p><p>-¡Dije largo!- gritó aumentando su llanto- ¡Lárgate!</p><p>-Draco, por favor…</p><p>-Vete, ve a jugar a la familia perfecta- siseó caminando hasta la puerta del apartamento- Ve con tu perfecta esposa y no vuelvas a buscarme</p><p>-No, sabes que no puedo. Te necesito…- confesó el auror llorando</p><p>-Pues tendrás que hacerlo- siseó Draco- no estoy haciendo esto por ti, por ella, ni siquiera por mí… Lo haré por ese niño que no tiene culpa de nada</p><p>-Mi amor…</p><p>-¡Lárgate!- gritó haciendo vibrar las paredes en un arrebato de magia</p><p>Harry salió del lugar conteniendo un nuevo sollozo y el rubio azotó la puerta a sus espaldas, con furia caminó a la sala, tomó la delicada licorera y dio un largo trago al whisky que quemó todo a su paso. Draco siguió llorando el resto de la noche, intentaba ahogar su dolor en aquella botella sin éxito alguno, pues su mente parecía querer torturarle con todos los dulces y amargos recuerdos que tenía a lado del salvador del mundo mágico.</p><p>-Te odio tanto- susurró a la nada antes de arrojar la botella contra la pared a su lado, un cristal se incrustó en su palma haciendo que la sangre corriera libremente pero el de ojos grises no hizo nada más que llorar amargamente.</p><p>Su alma dolía peor que mil Crucio, no podía creer que hace un año había confiado de nuevo en quien creía el amor de su vida y le había pagado de esa manera. Pero Harry tenía razón, no podían vivir el uno sin el otro.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Black<br/>Black<br/>Black<br/>Black<br/>Black<br/>Black<br/>Black<br/>I go back to<br/>I go back to</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Harry Potter caminaba con temor, todo se volvía más y más real a cada paso que daba en aquel campo abierto y eso era lo que más le asustaba porque no podía afrontar aquella cruel verdad, no quería aceptar que era él quien había jodido a su dragón a tal grado. Pero debía hacerlo, necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos, respiró profundo y apretó los puños reuniendo el coraje para caminar por aquel camino de gravilla</p><p>-¡Potter!- aquella voz le hizo detenerse y su respiración se aceleró</p><p>-Profesor Snape- saludó con un susurro mientras giraba hacia el hombre</p><p>-¿Cómo te has atrevido a aparecerte aquí?- siseó con las mandíbulas tensas</p><p>-Tenía que verlo…</p><p>-¿Para qué? ¿Para admirar tu obra?- gruñó el pocionista</p><p>-Eso es cruel incluso para usted…</p><p>-La verdad duele Potter- murmuró con rabia- de no ser por ti, él habría tenido la vida que merecía</p><p>-Yo no fui quien lo abandonó, yo lo amo…</p><p>-¿Y a donde lo llevó ese amor tuyo?- le interrumpió- nunca fuiste digno de mi ahijado y mil veces le supliqué que se alejara de ti</p><p>-Yo…</p><p>-Tú. Tú, eres todo lo malo en la vida de Draco- susurró sin poder contener el llanto y Harry quedó impactado al ver al siempre estoico hombre rompiéndose- no tienes ni idea de lo que era ver su vida consumiéndose poco a poco por tu maldita culpa y no descansaste hasta extinguir su brillo por completo. De haber sabido que causarías esto, hubiera permitido que Voldemort te aniquilara en el primer año… ¡Tú lo mataste!</p><p>-No…</p><p>-¡Sí!- siseó- podrá haber sido su mano la que hizo los cortes, pero fuiste tú quien lo arrojó a ese maldito abismo y espero que cargues con eso en tu consciencia. Por el resto de tus malditos días</p><p>
  <em>We only said goodbye with words<br/>I died a hundred times<br/>You go back to her<br/>And I go back to<br/>We only said goodbye with words<br/>I died a hundred times<br/>You go back to her<br/>And I go back to black</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Esa tarde Harry se fue del cementerio sin poder ver la lápida de su Dragón, la furia de Severus Snape fue tal que los pocos asistentes al funeral del rubio tuvieron que detenerle para que no maldijera al auror hasta la muerte. Tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo antes de que el moreno pudiera aparecerse de incognito y se derrumbara frente al gris y frio granito, suplicando entre lágrimas por un perdón que no creía merecer, perdón que el rubio le otorgo sin dudar a pesar de no poder expresárselo, pues Draco había tenido razón y en el momento que cruzó el velo se fue en completa paz.</p><p>
  <strong>FIN</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>